


Fashion Disasters

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fic (hopefully) with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Papyrus and Doggo bond using their terrible fashion senses.
Relationships: Doggo & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Pap Chat Secret Santa 2019





	Fashion Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/gifts).



Doggo huffed in amusement as Papyrus literally swung into view, hanging from a nonexistant vine. "New entrance?"

Papyrus nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "I AM NOT CONVINCED THAT IT CONVEYS THE PROPER GUARDSHIP ATTITUDE, HOWEVER." 

Doggo carefully didn't comment. On one hand, given Greater Dog's habit of napping in snowpoffs and Lesser Dog's habit of introducing themself head first, a goofy entrance really shouldn't be enough to keep someone out of the guard. On another, Undyne was getting more and more blatant in her attempts to do just that, so he couldn't blame Papyrus for trying not to give her more excuses.

Papyrus shook the thought away instead of dwelling on it, a familiar rattling that let Doggo see his outfit for the day. "Nice duds." 

"THANK YOU! SHALL WE GO IN SEARCH OF SOME EQUIVALENT SARTORIAL SPLENDOUR FOR YOURSELF?"

The question made Doggo grin. Papyrus had been offended on Doggo's behalf when he realised how many words Doggo didn't know, and he'd been sneaking them into conversations to try and teach Doggo them without being obvious about it ever since. "Sure, let's go dump-diving for clothes." One of the nice things about Papyrus was that he never cared in the slightest whether Doggo _used_ the fancy words, just so long as he understood them.

Papyrus vibrated with excitement. "YES! TO WATERFALL!"

The thing was, Doggo _hated_ Waterfall. His eyes kept locking on to every raindrop, instead of spotting any useful motion. His fur soaked through in a way that never happened with his snow baths. He couldn't even hear whether there was anyone around, because - again - of the raindrops!

Things had gotten better since Papyrus taught him blue magic (with apologies for not being able to teach him orange, but if Doggo could use that then he'd probably be stationed in Hotland and his fur would fall out), but 'better' still wasn't great. And Waterfall didn't even have any squirrels to make up for it!

At least the dump was worth it; even with the water, there were some amazing smells to roll in, and of course the things which fell from aboveground. Including some incredible clothes.

Papyrus beamed as he held up and shook a golden mesh button-up shirt with the side-panels cut away. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Nice," Doggo approved. "Bit fancy for my tastes, but it'll look good on you." Papyrus hugged it gleefully before tossing it into his inventory with a pleased "NYEH!" swiftly followed by "OOOH!" He swayed as he held up a rainbow poncho that managed to look fluffy even completely soaked. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THIS?"

Doggo reached over to feel it, then shook his head in disappointment. "Probably get too hot for me." Which was a shame; it felt really good, and he did like the colours.

Papyrus' next find was a pair of trousers with a handprint at the crotch. _"Nice."_

"I THINK THEY'RE YOUR SIZE, TOO!"

A pair of sleeves made out of pompoms had Papyrus cooing, while Doggo was impressed enough by the leopardskin-print dungarees they found that he almost changed into them immediately. Papyrus took the belt shaped like hands clasping each other, while Doggo went for the more practical leather. They even found a shirt that was _made_ for Doggo - wide-necked enough that his muzzle fit through with no problem, lovely shade of pink, and it even had a picture of a happy dog on the front!

"LET US COMMEMORATE OUR DISCOVERIES!" Papyrus cheered, herding Doggo to the curtained nook he'd set up a few visits before so they could change in privacy. Doggo handed Papyrus the dungarees - he'd be taking them home, but they suited Papyrus better than the trousers did, and it wouldn't be much of a picture if Papyrus only had one new item on in it. 

Once they were both dressed in their new clothes, Papyrus found a friendly Temmie perched halfway up a rubbish pile who was more than happy to take a picture of them both. "Doge... and tol skele... CUTE!!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR RECOGNITION OF THIS IMPORTANT FACT!"

_Click!_


End file.
